


【米耀】临渊羡鱼，不如退而拥你(下)

by An_wu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_wu/pseuds/An_wu
Summary: 不想捉虫，你们就当做没看见吧(buni)
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	【米耀】临渊羡鱼，不如退而拥你(下)

**Author's Note:**

> 不想捉虫，你们就当做没看见吧(buni)

王耀被阿尔蒙上了眼睛，但他是受过专业训练的警察，就算眼睛被蒙住了，他还可以用耳朵去听。

可是，这个屋子里静的可怕，他只可以听到自己高跟鞋踩在地下的声音，却听不到阿尔发出的任何声音。

“这顿饭，会是我这辈子吃过最好吃的。”阿尔将一杯透明的液体放在王耀嘴边，“先喝口水吧。”

王耀抿着嘴，他不知道这杯子里装了什么，只知道他一定不能喝，就在他准备拒绝的时候，阿尔突然捏住了他的下巴，强行将一杯液体灌入了王耀的口中。

他被呛到了，液体顺着喉咙进入了他的肚子里。他觉得肚子里有些灼热，但是又说不上来到底是什么感觉。

他被阿尔拦腰抱起，然后被放在了一张桌子上，阿尔凑近他的耳朵:“我现在要开始吃饭了。”

王耀感觉到阿尔的唇在他的耳垂上轻轻摩挲，手也不安分的轻抚着王耀的脊椎骨，一路下滑至臀部。

“你……”王耀觉得喉咙里热的要命，也干燥的要命，他张了张嘴，却发出了一个无力的声音。

“嘘。”阿尔的食指贴上的他的唇，“别说话，不然你待会儿没有力气叫了。”

王耀的身体有一些微妙的变化，他明明穿着裙子，却总能感觉到身体热的像一个火炉，他开始主动摩擦在后背的手，因为只有阿尔微凉的手可以让他清醒一点。

阿尔却以为王耀是在主动蹭他，他瞬间就精神了。

“宝贝，没想到你这么主动，所以之前上你的男人没有照顾好你？”阿尔粗暴的撕开了王耀的衣服，将他压在桌子上，腾出一只手来顺着王耀的大腿摸了上去。

“没有……”王耀连推开阿尔的力气都没有了，只能反驳他侮辱自己的话。

“哦？”阿尔挑了挑眉，“我最讨厌骗我的人，尤其是我喜欢的人骗我。”

王耀愣住了，他居然喜欢自己？这个杀人狂魔，这个正在对他动手动脚的流氓，这个疯子居然喜欢自己。王耀一开始只是想扮成女性来吸引阿尔，没想到阿尔居然会喜欢上他。

阿尔真的是个疯子。

现在应该叫他，囚警狂魔，艾伦·F·琼斯。

阿尔的手很不安分，他伸进了王耀的裙子下，隔着丝袜和亵裤轻轻套弄着他的下身。在阿尔高超的技术下，王耀很快便有了反应，那挺立起来的小东西将裙子都撑了起来。

王耀死死的夹着双腿不让阿尔继续胡作非为，阿尔却在他的大腿两侧请挠了几下，王耀的身体猛的战栗，自己放松了大腿，露出了下身的风光无限。

“哈……啊……你别碰我！”王耀扭动着身子，想要摆脱阿尔对他的玩弄。

“明明是你自己在动。”阿尔将手放松了一些，王耀的小东西却还在不知羞耻的蹭着他的手。

“我……”王耀被自己身体的动作吓到了，他看不到对你的阿尔是什么表情，只知道男人现在应该在嘲笑他。看来，那杯水的确有问题，他不再和阿尔说话，只是将头别了过去。

一片湿濡突然覆上了他胸前那粉红色的小樱桃，王耀的身体猛的颤了一下，小王耀也很很的擦过阿尔的手，亵裤和丝袜的双重摩擦让他差点射出。但是他也快到了要射的时候，只不过阿尔坏心的放开了手。

没有了安慰的王耀不断的扭动着自己的身体，胸口的小红豆却在阿尔的嘴里得到很好的慰藉。没多长时间，王耀的小红豆便硬挺起来。

“唔……哈……啊……”王耀开始发出一些细小的声音，他知道自己现在的样子应该很淫荡，但是嘴却不受控制的发出一些怪声。

后穴中，有一些液体涌了出来，染湿了他的裙子，阿尔伸手便摸到了湿淋淋的一片，他有些玩味的勾起了嘴角:“哎呀，已经这么湿了吗？”

“王先生的身体倒是很诚实啊。”阿尔解下蒙着王耀眼睛的绸缎。

屋子里没有一点灯光，王耀只可以看到阿尔近在咫尺的脸，那双海蓝色的清澈眸子无比虔诚的注视着他。王耀却觉得那可能是他这辈子的噩梦，尽管那双眼睛现在在黑暗中熠熠生辉。

“放开我……”王耀无力挣扎了两下，阿尔依旧无动于衷。

“你是觉得你现在还有退路可走么？”他才不会傻傻的将王耀放走。痴心妄想了那么久的小警官可算是落在自己手里了，他怎么会这么容易的放开王耀呢？

阿尔堵上了王耀的唇，舌头灵活的撬开王耀的贝齿，像是在品尝美味的蛋糕一样，阿尔的舌头小心翼翼的扫过王耀口腔中的每一个角落。舔舐到王耀的上颚时，王耀的身体会微微的颤动。

这个最多只和别人拉过手的小警官没有什么接吻技巧，只是被身上的人一步一步引导着，柔软的舌尖一次又一次的触碰到他敏感的上颚，有好几次他的小弟弟都差点把持不住。

就那么一次，只是那么一次而已，王耀便可以释放出来，可阿尔却丝毫不想让他舒服，他扯开王耀的裙子，手指捏着黑色丝袜轻轻一挑丝袜便破开一个大洞，露出王耀如羊脂玉白的大腿，双腿之间的那个东西高高立起，前端的淫液打湿了他的亵裤。

阿尔将他的小东西掏出来，拿起一旁的绸缎在上面饶了几圈。小东西的顶端不断的吐露出淫液，阿尔坏心思的用手指堵住了那个小眼。

王耀继续被阿尔亲吻着，阿尔的舌头引着他的舌头舔舐着他舌头上的小颗粒，身下的手也不忘揉捏着快要释放了的小东西。

绸缎的面料有点粗糙，比内裤和丝袜一起摩擦时还要舒服。

“你他妈……”趁着阿尔离开他的唇瓣，王耀猛的推开阿尔，他不敢想象这个变态接下来会对他做什么，他觉得自己不能再被这样摆布了。

“王警官，你别想逃走了。”阿尔抱起桌子上的王耀，像是跳芭蕾舞一样将王耀转了个身，然后将他摁在了桌子上。

胸前的两粒红豆在桌子上摩擦，再加上阿尔之间的撕咬，王耀的乳头已经快要被磨烂了。一丝水光覆在那两粒红豆上，犹如被露水包裹着的小花苞，诱人的红色仿佛在哭着求饶，求饶身上使坏的男人不要再折磨他这敏感的两点，看起来淫靡至极。

他的臀被阿尔抬高，上半身趴在桌子上，弯出一条好看的曲线。身下的那个小东西在粗糙的桌腿上摩擦，王耀原本退下去的高潮感一瞬间又涌了上来，但缠绕在小东西上的绸缎却紧紧的勒着他，不让他吐出一点精液。

阿尔顺着王耀身体的曲线从脊梁骨勾勒到臀部，他疯狂的撕扯那双性感的黑色丝袜，紧接着褪去了王耀最后一份尊严——他的内裤。

被前戏折磨的呜咽的美人早就让这个囚警的变态欲罢不能了，下身的肿胀感让他没有办法再忍下去了。

手指在蜜穴四周来回游动，东方美人忍不住呻吟了一声，穴口也不断涌出透明的液体，沾湿了阿尔的手指。阿尔就着王耀体内分泌出来的润滑液，伸进了一根手指。

穴肉紧紧的吸着阿尔的手指，贪婪的穴口还想要吞进更多的尺寸，开始一开一合的自动迎合阿尔的手指，发出啧啧的水声。

王耀没有想到自己的身体会接纳阿尔，并且想要索取更多。他张开嘴想要让这个男人的手指退出去，却发出了一阵连绵的呻吟声。

这个声音就像是一个恶鬼，吞噬了阿尔的整个心脏。

“原来是在这里么？”阿尔用力按了按刚才令美人发出美妙声音的那片软肉。

果不其然，王耀叫出了声，比刚才的声音还要淫荡几分。

“王警官啊，你看看你现在像不像是一个浪妇？”阿尔迅速伸进去了第二根手指，快速的在王耀的小穴里搅动。

穴壁猛的收缩，将阿尔的指头放在那片柔软的地方，王耀被自己身体的反应吓到了，只要阿尔没有碰到那个地方，他的穴壁就会自动绞紧，去寻找那跟让他娇喘连连的指头。

“你滚……啊！”王耀仰起头，唇角的律液来不及吞咽，顺着他的脸颊缓缓淌下来。

阿尔将第三根手指伸了进去，并模仿着性交时的动作，在王耀体内抽插。

润滑的差不多了，阿尔掏出自己那根沉甸甸的性器，在穴口旁边磨蹭了两下。

“你他妈到底进不进来？你别告诉我你阳痿。”火热的什物在他的穴口摩擦，王耀放弃了反抗，饥渴难耐的小穴已经开始自动张合。

阿尔也不想折磨身下的这个美人了，毕竟折磨美人就是在折磨自己，而且一个男人听到另一个男人说自己阳痿，哪里还能控制得住自己要日他呢？

身下的美人还在骂骂咧咧，完全毫无征兆的被阿尔侵入。

“啊！”王耀大叫了一声，“你吗……”

后来的话没有说完，阿尔大开大合的顶撞让王耀嘴边的话支离破碎，然后被连连喊叫声代替。

小穴紧紧的吸着阿尔的性器，刚开始进去时阿尔差点在里面缴货，穴肉带给他的美妙感觉让他忍不住开始肏干身下这个男人。

王耀感觉阿尔就像一只野兽，疯狂的索取着他的肉体，然而毫无规章的顶撞让王耀忘记了疼痛，取而代之的是不可描述的快感。

那种快感想电流一样穿梭过王耀身体的每一个部分，他开始毫无顾忌的大叫，他的身体已经完全容纳了阿尔。

阿尔玩弄着他的小东西，让王耀的精液从小眼中缓缓流出，那种感觉像是失禁了一样，却又有一种高潮的快感。

王耀的后穴吸的更紧了，阿尔性器的龟头已经不可避免的狠狠地摩擦过王耀敏感的那一点，双重高潮让王耀的前端不受控制的涌出大量的白浊。

阿尔在王耀体内抽动了几下，在王耀体内留下滚烫的液体，粗大的阴茎将穴口堵的，一丝不漏。

我写不下去了orz


End file.
